Little Reid goes to the Park
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full summary inside! Written for NCISCMFAN! Rated K! Gasp! Enjoy my Dark Jedi! NOT SLASH!


**A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOO MY DARK SIDE ARMY! What's this a new one shot!? Gasp! This is written for NCISCMFAN! I'm sooooo sorry this so long! I had to re write this after my laptop decided to get rid of it, and I forgot what all I wrote. So. I sowwy. But here it is at last! **

**Summary: Hotch has to go away on consult and Morgan volunteers to babysit while he's gone! But oh no! Reid's on a sugar hype! Can Morgan deal with his kid brother on suger high? Let's find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own so grammar nazi's be prepared to tear your hair out.**

**Little Reid goes to the Park**

"Okay Spencer. You know the drill." Hotch said looking the rearview mirror at his youngest.

"I know daddy. I haf to behave fow Mowgan, eat what he gives me, and he tan pant me if I'm bad." Reid recited.

Hotch chuckled at the last thing he said. He remembered the first time Morgan volunteered to babysit for him when Reid was first re gressed. He told him that if he was bad Morgan had permission to spank to him. He rolled his eyes and continued down the road.

Reid sat in the back quietly. Well it was quiet until his stomach decided to make itself known. He grabbed his bag and shifted through it's items until he found a bag of Oreos. He licked his lips and dug into them. Hotch taking notice.

"Spence? Only a few of those. I don't want you to spoil your dinner." He said to the toddler firmly.

"Yes sir." Spencer said with a mouthful of cookie.

"What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Hotch asked.

"Sowwy." Spencer said.

Hotch chuckled. "It's alright. Just watch yourself okay?"

Spencer nodded. He wondered what his big brother had planned for him today. Whatever it is, it was sure to be fun as usual!

By the time he pulled into Morgan's drive way Spencer was a bundle of energy! Hotch could swear he could feel him vibrating! He put the truck in park and got out. He greeted Morgan who was just finishing mowing the lawn. Morgan got Reid out while Hotch grabbed his stuff. He and Hotch talked for moment and then Hotch hugged and kissed his good bye telling him he'd be back in few days.

"Pretty Boy did you have some sugar?" Morgan asked feeling the boy vibrate.

"No!" Spencer answered quickly.

"Yeah right. I'm the Tooth Fairy. Like my pretty wings?" Morgan laughed.

"Otay. I had jut a little bit." Reid said.

"So that means, I'll have to deal with a whirlwind today. And I know just what to with that." Morgan said.

Morgan took Reid inside and gathered some of his toys he kept there and some of Clooneys and threw them in a bag, he then grabbed Clooneys leash and hooked him up and settled Reid in his stroller.

"Mowgan whewe awe we going?" Spencer asked.

"You'll see." Morgan said.

Reid sighed and sat back in his stroller. He started to squirm after a few minutes. He was still pretty hyper from the sugar. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he the stroller stopped.

"Alright we're here." Morgan said.

Spencer looked around and saw they were at the park! Normally when he was hyper Morgan would just let him play out in his back yard with Clooney until he got tired. But this time they were at the park!

He squeaked when he was picked up from behind.

"Easy Pretty boy. Just me. What do we say we go play?" Morgan asked smiling at his brother.

"Yeah! Tooney let's go pay!" Reid exclaimed.

Clooney barked happily. Morgan put Spencer down and took Clooney off his leash, and off the two went.

Spencer headed for the slide and climbed the stairs. Clooney knowing he couldn't go up after the 'pup' ran over to the slide and waited. He caught his 'pup' when he slid down and carried him back to the stairs. They played on the slide for a good ten minutes. Spencer got out some toys and he and Morgan built a sand castle in the sand box. After fifteen minutes, Morgan put the toys away and put Spencer over his shoulders and walked over to the ice cream truck.

Sure Spencer was already on sugar hype but he'd been so good today Morgan thought he deserved a treat. Spencer licked his ice cream happily. Mogan had gotten him strawberry, Morgan got mint chocolate chip, and Clooney lay beside the bench happily munching on bone he had gotten at the vets the last time his master took him.

After they were finished Morgan let Spencer run around for bit and played hide and seek. After a good ten minutes found Morgan pushing his brother on the baby swing smiled as his charge yawned and rubbed his eyes, the swing was acting like a rocker and lulling him to sleep.

"TIme to go Baby Boy." He whispered.

"B but *yawn* I'm not *YAWN* t'wed." Spencer yawned as he fisted his eyes again.

Morgan chuckled. "Sure you're not."

Morgan settled Reid in his stroller and gathered up all the toys. He whistled for Clooney who came running at the command. He hooked Clooney back up to his leash and they headed for for home.

By the time they got there Reid was half-asleep. Morgan smiled and lifted his sleepy charge out of his stroller. He un hooked Clooney and ushered him inside. Morgan sat Spencer's bag down and took off their shoes.

Once their shoes were off, he went to the living room and grabbed Spencer's purple dog and big purple blanket that Garcia made for him and settled in the rocking chair. Clooney trotted over and layed down beside the chair as Morgan rocked his baby brother to sleep.

A few minutes later found Morgan, Spencer, and Clooney all fast asleep. Exhausted from their outing. But they had fun and Morgan found a new way to deal with Reid on a sugar hype.

**And there you have it! I don't know about y'all, but that was cute! Hope you enjoyed it my Dark Side Army and Jedi NCISCMFAN!**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
